


Kisses getting forged hot

by DieroteRosine



Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bets & Wagers, Blacksmith Iwaizumi, Bodyguard Kyoutani, Courting Rituals, Day 1: Royalty AU / Family / First Years, Eavesdropping, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Established Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Family, First Years, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kunimi is so done, Kunimis POV, Lip reading, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Royal Kunimi, Royal Matsukawa, Royal Oikawa, Royal Watari, Royal Yahaba, Seijoh Week 2020, Servant Hanamaki, Servant Kindaichi, Sexual Humor, They're one big family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Seven pairs of eyes watched with interest as the heir to the throne let himself slide from his horse and stepped closer to the blacksmith in swinging steps.Hanamaki whispered softly: "10 shillings, that he can't even talk to him.""I say 5 shillings that he will last two minutes." That came from Kindaichi and Kyoutani, growling, threw 10 shillings into the pot with a "I say he won't make it for a minute."_____Seijoh's current Blacksmith gets frequent visits of a very persistent nobleman and the four Seijoh-heirs having bets on how he's going to get rejected.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Seijoh Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207
Collections: Seijoh Week 2020





	Kisses getting forged hot

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story about the Seijoh-Team in general and my first prompt for the Seijoh-Week. 
> 
> As a non-native speaker I'd like to excuse minor spelling mistakes :)  
> Now have fun!

"Akira! It happens! He's on the way!"

The latter raised his head from the book and when Kindaichi slid around the corner of his study, he rolled his eyes theatrically.

"Yet again? Now that's what - the fourth time this week? So if he is one thing, then definitely persistent."

Kindaichi grinned broadly and waved in the direction of Kunimi until he rose from his armchair with a sigh and followed his servant and childhood friend through the long corridors of their castle until they stood together on one of the outer walls and had a perfect view of the bustling life of their little town.

Jiggling excitedly, Kindaichi waved to a point some distance away, which was quickly approaching and heading straight for the blacksmith's hut.

“Oh today on horseback. He really thinks that it would do something for him. What do you think, how will he be turned down today?", Kunimi asked smirking and Kindaichi shrugged his shoulders.

The two men watched eagerly as the man on his horse approached their courtyard, long turquoise robes fluttered in the wind and, as if on an order, the crowd of the market parted to reveal another man who stood shirtless in front of his hut's anvil and brandished a hammer.

Amused, Kindaichi continued to lean on the parapet and whistled through his teeth when, after two more blows, the blacksmith lightly wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a greedy gulp from his water cup.

The rider was now only a few hundred meters away from the blacksmith and you could already guess the dazzling smile on his face, which shone like a hundred suns and was only directed at one man.

As always, the newcomer was dressed in apparently expensive silk and in the light of the midday sun his wardrobe flashed at Kindaichi and Kunimi with hundreds of small gold chains, wrapping around the man's body like snakes.

With a yawn, Kunimi leaned against one of the stones and wrinkled his nose.

“The way he appears today, he could compete with any jewelry stand. Is he not afraid that he will be attacked on the way here if he shines as if he was made of pure gold?"

Kindaichi shrugged his shoulders again and watched curiously as the rider approached the blacksmith a little more slowly.

Just when the newcomer was only a few dozen meters away from the man, a door was opened behind Kindaichi and Kunimi and two more men joined them.

“Oh shit, we almost missed the spectacle, Mattsun! Just because you had to get dressed for ages!“, Hanamaki stated indignantly and gave his lover a scolding look before he supported himself on Kindaichi's shoulder and watched grinning the proceedings at court.

Matsukawa, firstborn and heir to the throne of the Seijoh Kingdom and Kunimi's eldest brother, snorted in amusement and insisted on giving Hanamaki a teasing slap on the butt, which Kunimi commented with a loud throat clearing.

"Could you perhaps clarify your bed stories outside of my earshot, I really don't want to have to imagine what my older brother is doing in his own four walls, thank you very much."

Matsukawa laughed out loud and put an arm reassuringly around Kunimi's shoulder before winking at him out of twinkling eyes. "Oh sweet little brother, but isn't it nice to know that your beloved oldest brother has found a partner whose mouth is not only good for talking?"

Kindaichi's embarrassed squeaking and Hanamaki's indignant breath drowned in Matsukawa's dirty laugh, while Kunimi stared at his brother with emotionless eyes and seriously considered how badly Matsukawa would injure himself if he were to push him off this very wall.

But before even a fratricide could take place, the door behind them opened a second time and the “tremendous tragic trio” paid their respects.

Yahaba and Watari, the other two older brothers Kunimi's, and their bodyguard and "watchdog" Kyoutani joined the four men on the edge of the wall and none of them had to ask why a family meeting was taking place here, because the turquoise shimmering robes of the newcomer managed to shone up to them.

Yahaba clicked his tongue and reached into his pocket, holding a gold coin in the palm of his hand. "A thaler on the fact that Mister “glitter-cape” here is chased out of town with the glowing iron today."

"Count me in.", Matsukawa grinned and pulled out a gold coin himself, flicking it to Yahaba, who fixed the rest of the crowd with amused eyes.

“How is it? Are you scared of betting? This guy is never going to stand a chance against our precious blacksmith-san. I talked to him earlier, he's still pissed at him since our charmer ruined his freshly forged sword last time."

Watari stretched himself over the parapet and let out a little gasp.

"But they would make such a cute couple."

The rest of the group gave the second oldest brother a worried look, because even after the umpteenth attempt by their visitor, none of them, with the exception of Watari, of course, had felt anything like pity for him.

On the contrary - the constant visits of the man from the not far away kingdom of Argotina seemed to have a significant influence on court life, because as soon as the gates were opened, the residents paused in their actions and watched the heir to the throne being turned down by their blacksmith with inner satisfaction.

It had become almost a daily spectacle and with the most diverse variations of rejection it never got boring, especially not when their blacksmith was in a bad mood and that was exactly the case today.

Seven pairs of eyes watched with interest as the heir to the throne let himself slide from his horse and stepped closer to the blacksmith in swinging steps.

Hanamaki whispered softly: "10 shillings, that he can't even talk to him."

"I say 5 shillings that he will last two minutes." That came from Kindaichi and Kyoutani, growling, threw 10 shillings into the pot with a "I say he won't make it for a minute."

Kunimi propped his arms on the parapet and everyone was downright quiet when the newcomer started talking to their blacksmith. The other man had not yet thrown a bucket at the nobleman or driven him to hell.

"Can any of you understand what they're saying?" Matsukawa muttered, squinting his eyes tightly, almost as if he could hear better that way.

"So I can read lips a little.", Watari offered himself and when nobody contradicted him he began to speak softly:

_"Ah Iwa-chan, my beloved height ... no..light, my beloved light. You look tearing as always. Wait. No. Gorgeous. Adorable."_

Then he was silent for a brief moment as Iwaizumi, the royal blacksmith, crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow critically.

_"Haven't I told you a thousand times not to come back? Shittykawa. "_

"Oh, you can read that without errors?", Hanamaki grinned and Watari waved him off. "Iwa says the same thing every time, it wasn't _that_ difficult now."

Amused, the seven men continued to fixate the action on the ground in front of their wall and Watari continued:

_"But Iwa-chan, the last time after our ..."_ he broke off and opened his mouth in confusion.

"Their what? What did he say?!“, Yahaba leaned further forward, to perhaps grasp a scrap of what was said.

"I ... huh.", Watari stuttered and stared perplexed at the two arguing men, while his brothers and their companions were hanging on his neck and Kunimi was now approaching quite interested.

"Um, so if I read that correctly, Oikawa said something about a kiss?"

_"KISS?!"_ , Matsukawa, Hanamaki and Yahaba echoed in unison, Kindaichi and Kunimi just shook their heads in disbelief and Kyoutani looked as if he had just lost all respect for Iwaizumi.

"Yes.", Watari stammered, but quickly recovered and stared intensely at Iwaizumi's lips.

“ _But I said from the start that there won't be a second time. It's not my fault that you keep showing up here."_

"Damn shit, what did we miss the last time?!" Hanamaki groaned and buried his hands in his hair. “Our sweet, innocent blacksmith allowed himself to be touched by this greasy Oikawa bastard? And where were we when that happened? "

"Probably in your room and touching each oth-”, Yahaba began, but Kyoutani was able to cover his mouth with a hand just in time and give him a withering look.

But while Hanamaki would normally have been outraged by such a comment, he gallantly ignored Yahaba's bite and waved at Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who were still talking like perfectly normal people and not even throwing a single bucket around.

That was an unusually peaceful picture and Kunimi raised an eyebrow in irritation, not trusting the peace for a second.

And indeed, as if the mood had suddenly changed, Iwaizumi began to wave a hand in Oikawa's face and assumed an aggressive posture.

"Oh, here we go!" Matsukawa whistled, reaching for his gold coins, ready to make another series of bets before the spectacle was over.

However, this did not happen, because just as Yahaba was mixing his coins with those of Matsukawa, Oikawa leaned forward under them in one long movement and gave Iwaizumi a kiss - in the middle of the market square, in front of everyone, in broad daylight and directly on the mouth.

The jingling next to Kunimi probably meant that Yahaba had just dropped the coins and if you could infer anything from the rattle and thump, Kyoutani probably had hit his head against the wall.

Matsukawa's mouth was so wide open that Kunimi feared he had dislocated it, Hanamaki stood completely motionless and Kindaichi looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Only Watari clapped his hands enthusiastically and grinned all over his face, not at all surprised by the sudden development among them.

Kunimi thought about what Iwaizumi must have done in order to be punished with a lover like Oikawa, but decided that the same thought could apply to Hanamaki and Kyoutani, both punished with the permanent company of his two crazy brothers.

The commotion had subsided below them and Kunimi could just see how Iwaizumi's neck assumed the suspicious color of his reddish trousers before he dragged Oikawa into his forge by his collar.

"Well.", Watari clapped his hands again. “Looks like we finally have finished this chapter. I would say that since none of you were right with your bets, I'll take the money."

And while his brothers in the background loudly beginning to discuss the legal ownership of the betting debts, Kunimi leaned against the parapet and smiled at Kindaichi.

Even if the chapter with Iwaizumi and Oikawa had come to a "satisfying" end, the next chapter had long since started and Kunimi couldn't wait to watch Oikawa's fruitless attempts to convince Iwaizumi to marry him.

He turned around, grinning.

“A gold coin for Iwaizumi rejecting the first four proposals of Oikawa. Bets are accepted."


End file.
